villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Archer
In the middle of the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime, Frank Archer appears to replace the late Maes Hughes following his murder. Of course, as with many of the military in the series, he has a plot of his own, in this case a desire to be a war hero in the midst of the series' greatest conflict. Aspects Archer is calm and collected, appearing with a suave demeanor. However, it is shown that he is fond of war for the chance it would give him to be (seen as) a true military hero in the eyes of his superiors. Thus, he joins in with the anime's plots for an attempt to live that glory, no matter the cost. Anime Archer enters the story to interrogate Edward Elric concerning the Lab 5 incident but is refuted. Accompanied by Armstrong, Archer crosses paths with the fleeing Wrath who he takes interest in once he sees the Ouroboros tattoo on his foot. He has Wrath captured and taken to Southern Headquarters, torturing the homunculus for information. Determined to rescue her "son", Izumi Curtis breaks into Southern HQ and thwarts Archer's attempts to counter her. Her efforts are cut short though when Envy abducts Wrath under the guise of Fuhrer King Bradley and feeds him the Red Stones. In the meantime, Solf J. Kimblee appears and attacks the base. Archer appears with the offer of reinstating Kimblee into the military which he accepts. During the Devil's Nest siege, Archer and Kimblee attack and kill several of the chimera working under Greed. He approaches the chimera Shou Tucker with the same offer of pardon and military license reinstatement. Archer takes an interest in the military's plot, including the various chimera Tucker creates for them. In Liore/Reole, Archer leads an army of 7,000 Amestrian soldiers to subdue the threat, walking into the alchemical trap of Scar who plots to use the soldiers as materials for a Philosopher's Stone. Despite Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong's attempts at detaining him, Archer escapes and sends out Kimblee and Tucker's chimeras to hunt down and kill Scar. Although warned to stay away by Edward, informed of what is to come, Archer's men are killed when the Philosopher's Stone process is set off. Archer himself is bifurcated by the array but somehow survives with half of his body missing and his mental stability slipping. In the final arc, Archer is remade into an automail cyborg with an arm that can convert into a cannon and a machine gun hidden in his mouth. At Central HQ, he attacks Ed and Izumi who hold him off until he later retreats upon hearing Mustang's attack at the Fuhrer's mansion. He takes Hawkeye prisoner but leaves before he gets the chance to execute her. Following Mustang's destruction of Pride/Bradley, Archer shoots Mustang, taking one of his eyes. Angered, Hawkeye draws her gun and shoots Archer's human side, killing him. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Military Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials